creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Monster Space Sprite Project: Species
This page acts as an easy-access gallery of Somarinoa's various species that have been sprited in his simplistic "Monster Space" style. The page is intended to list all known species -- monsters, aliens, or otherwise -- as a sort of makeshift checklist that he can use to see exactly what species still need to be worked on. As these sprites are produced, this list will continue to be updated. All species not yet sprited in the MS style will be represented by the "No Image" image, whether they have previously been illustrated or not. A No Image.png|Aard Abatwa MS Sprite.png|Abatwa No Image.png|Abyssal Stalker No Image.png|Abyssal Zharkulan No Image.png|Acanthotherium Afanc MS Woomera Sprite.png|Afanc No Image.png|Ahhc Ahuizotl MS Sprite.png|Ahuizotl No Image.png|Ailodon No Image.png|Aktanis (Aktan aktanicus) No Image.png|Almes Amanitan MS Sprite.png|Amanitan No Image.png|Amebo No Image.png|Amebzian No Image.png|Amob No Image.png|Ahab No Image.png|Anurotherium No Image.png|Apatotherium No Image.png|Arbor Lizard No Image.png|Axebill No Image.png|Anatotherium No Image.png|Anemolee No Image.png|Aneucts Polyp No Image.png|Aneucts Adult No Image.png|Anunnaki No Image.png|Aolu No Image.png|Arc Stalker Archaeopteryx MS Sprite.png|Archaeopteryx Archaeotherium MS Sprite.png|Archaeotherium No Image.png|Arctic Wurm No Image.png|Ard No Image.png|Armored Janitorfysh No Image.png|Armored Squid No Image.png|Armorpus Arrowfish MS Sprite.png|Arrowfish Arrowtail Deeno MS Sprite.png|Arrowtail Deeno No Image.png|Artott Assassquatch.png|Assassquatch No Image.png|Audre No Image.png|Augervorm No Image.png|Aurii No Image.png|Aurix (Ovokentron ultravenator) No Image.png|Aurosuchus No Image.png|Aurunner Autip MS Sprite.png|Autip No Image.png|Auzhoax No Image.png|Avin Awwblin MS Sprite.png|Awwblin No Image.png|Aydane No Image.png|Ayzuuk No Image.png|Ayzuuk Mutation No Image.png|Azghora Aziza Sprite.png|Aziza B No Image.png|B Baccoshell MS Sprite.png|Baccoshell No Image.png|Banned No Image.png|Baraska No Image.png|Barbed Succulent No Image.png|Barkscraper No Image.png|Barkstripper No Image.png|Barnikleech No Image.png|Barobactrotherium No Image.png|Barokeeter No Image.png|Basket Koryl No Image.png|Battlekat Beach Shrotter MS Sprite.gif|Beach Shrotter (Aquatherium zandikoiloma) No Image.png|Beachcomber (Tubusukanan bakizkombos) No Image.png|Beachjogger No Image.png|Beachskipper Beezard MS Sprite.png|Beezard No Image.png|Bellower No Image.png|Bellutherium No Image.png|Bellystare Beltongue MS Sprite.png|Beltongue No Image.png|Beltsander Bhudd 3 MS Sprite.png|Bhudd No Image.png|Bhulliburd No Image.png|Biln (Phoenokarpats mangnesi) No Image.png|Biloid No Image.png|Bistre Clacker No Image.png|Black Clacker Black Orc MS Sprite.png|Black Orc No Image.png|Bladeback No Image.png|Blind Shrymp Blob MS Sprite.png|Blob No Image.png|Blob No Image.png|Bloody Kelpoggle (Neocnidolium ??) No Image.png|Bloody Wasp No Image.png|Blorb No Image.png|Blue Vuukelp No Image.png|Boball (Testudohexapodia mandalori) Boblin MS Sprite.png|Boblin No Image.png|Bogeyman (Deinoscorius ??) No Image.png|Bolasbeak No Image.png|Bomagran No Image.png|Bomaslik No Image.png|Both No Image.png|Bowlegga No Image.png|Brachixan No Image.png|Bramblepooch No Image.png|Breadfish No Image.png|Bristlesquid (Marepheteuthis setaeus) No Image.png|Brittlesquid (Lystroteuthis cryptopelon) No Image.png|Brontotherium No Image.png|Brown Vuukelp Bryder MS Sprite.png|Bryder (Brydys mercantillia) No Image.png|Bubblebiter Buggane MS Sprite.png|Buggane No Image.png|Bugly (Zygogurga primus) No Image.png|Bugrush No Image.png|Bulbobbous No Image.png|Bullfysh No Image.png|Bunkas No Image.png|Buoybee No Image.png|Buoygea (Aeropod boye) No Image.png|Burella No Image.png|Burrower No Image.png|Burrowsquid (Marepheteutis ??) No Image.png|Buryworm (Dipnoivermis eokritophysis) No Image.png|Butter Strider No Image.png|Butterfly Man Butterklamm MS Sprite.png|Butterklamm C No Image.png|Campian Eyecon No Image.png|Cantrovis No Image.png|Captain Bitey No Image.png|Carcharceratherium Cargoshell MS Sprite.png|Cargoshell No Image.png|Carlesly No Image.png|Carnophant No Image.png|Carrion Catvorm No Image.png|Catapult Tree (Karyopeltes vlotenrexia) No Image.png|Cayenath (Cayenathia strippen) No Image.png|Centro No Image.png|Cephwolf No Image.png|Ceolopard Chambered Urchip MS Sprite.png|Chambered Urchip (Pseudopeloris scellofloten) No Image.png|Changeling No Image.png|Chaos Dragoon No Image.png|Chaos Elemental No Image.png|Charmer No Image.png|Chiclechu No Image.png|Chilier No Image.png|Chiser No Image.png|Chlorolomba No Image.png|Chynupp Ciitarkian MS Sprite.png|Ciitarkian No Image.png|Clackerbeak No Image.png|Claw Beast No Image.png|Clawgrip No Image.png|Clawsnip No Image.png|Clear Vuukelp No Image.png|Cleemer No Image.png|Clodhopper No Image.png|Clubill No Image.png|Cluluia No Image.png|''Cnidolium moderitannus'' No Image.png|''Cnidolium simplistica'' Coblin MS Sprite.png|Coblin No Image.png|Coelochirotherium No Image.png|Combstrainer (Aeroflora nanodont) No Image.png|Commati No Image.png|Commodore Steppewidow No Image.png|Common Hellbear Common Mantipede.gif|Common Mantipede Compiler MS Sprite.png|Compiler Compsognathus MS Sprite.png|Compsognathus No Image.png|Compsognathus sapien Coral Snake MS Sprite.gif|Coral Snake Cordyceps Shotgunner MS Sprite.png|Cordyceps Shotgunner No Image.png|Coven No Image.png|Crawler (Dispinopisthos minor) Crawling Vrennum.gif|Crawling Vrennum No Image.png|Crestwing Vhalsike No Image.png|Crimpcrawler No Image.png|Crimson Vuurix No Image.png|Crowfysh No Image.png|Crozo No Image.png|Crimson Xarnivore No Image.png|Croctopus No Image.png|Crosseye No Image.png|Crowned Octumoebium (Dispourus khanai) No Image.png|Cryotherium No Image.png|Cryptotherium No Image.png|Cullrus No Image.png|Cupsnout No Image.png|Curlworm No Image.png|Currvena No Image.png|Cyaprax No Image.png|Cylaasti D No Image.png|Darkblin No Image.png|Darktooth Dark Starrider MS Sprite.png|Dark Starrider No Image.png|Dawn Scraper (Pinnipedflora amphidontus) No Image.png|Deadly Long Legs No Image.png|Decapus Deinonychus MS Sprite.png|''Deinonychus antirrhopus'' No Image.png|Dekkachron No Image.png|Densect No Image.png|Dementian Desert Digger MS Sprite 2.png|Desert Digger No Image.png|Desilic No Image.png|Desilic Worman No Image.png|''Dessile flagrumneustes'' No Image.png|''Dessile sessilia'' No Image.png|Diarix No Image.png|Diedie No Image.png|Digester Diplod MS Sprite.png|Diplod Amphorian No Image.png|Docusopsis Domovoi MS Sprite.png|Domovoi No Image.png|Dracer No Image.png|Dragoon No Image.png|Drinker No Image.png|Drylung No Image.png|Dualitonce No Image.png|Dualpurpessio No Image.png|Dudegrop No Image.png|Dusty Xarnivore E Eelix MS Sprite.gif|Eelix No Image.png|Eetmii (Pestilentia alicei) No Image.png|Eikiphir No Image.png|Einjel No Image.png|Eklokus Elasmobranchisaurus MS Sprite.png|Elasmobranchisaurus No Image.png|Elfla Cyclops No Image.png|Elking No Image.png|Enjelic No Image.png|Ensign Eimbusht No Image.png|Ensign Hopteuet No Image.png|Ensign Runabout No Image.png|Evelin No Image.png|Exhaita (Exhaita exhaita) No Image.png|Eye Bat No Image.png|Eyeblossom Eyeboreal MS Sprite.png|Eyeboreal Eyelament MS Sprite Right.png|Eyelament No Image.png|Eyesnout No Image.png|Eyetillery (Scalea eyetilleria) F No Image.png|Fafni No Image.png|Fallen No Image.png|Falsequill Sauceback (Cryptotherium echinostegos) No Image.png|Fancypants No Image.png|Fangdog Farleybeast MS Sprite.png|Farleybeast Feathereye MS Sprite 2.png|Feathereye Featherguy MS Sprite.png|Featherguy No Image.png|Fekkerias No Image.png|Fibertooth No Image.png|Finear Ghastchomp (Trogrodent circumodont) No Image.png|Fittest No Image.png|Fittest Brute No Image.png|Fittest Pygmy Berserker No Image.png|Fittest Runner No Image.png|Fittest Scaler No Image.png|Fittest Snipclaw No Image.png|Flanged Bubblehorn (Quasipetra flanci) No Image.png|Flavundulator (Exparafa auratus) No Image.png|Fliant No Image.png|Flisteri Flokkolf MS Sprite.png|Flokkolf No Image.png|Floralgae (Multiquila hexaneuston) No Image.png|Fluctuator (Megamelanus camptoderm) No Image.png|Fluutula No Image.png|Flyder Fobold MS Sprite.png|Fobold No Image.png|Foild (Extoileisn globulmimus) No Image.png|Forerunner Forest Goblin MS Sprite.png|Forest Goblin No Image.png|Frenzied Leaper No Image.png|Frenzish No Image.png|Frigidsnatch (Serpensmaris prenospondylus) No Image.png|Frite No Image.png|''Funivenator twangeri'' No Image.png|Fursquid (Marepheteuthis pseudomammali) No Image.png|Fwoop G Galapa Sprite.png|Galapa No Image.png|Gateway Shrub (Toxicocrystallus bhelsorbere) No Image.png|Geistrat (Comorodent yurei) No Image.png|Ghastrett (Comorodent mortemimus) No Image.png|Ghazra No Image.png|Ghinen Stalker No Image.png|Ghremm No Image.png|Gironoxus (Cerocaptiare regalia) No Image.png|Glairnog No Image.png|Gleigyax No Image.png|Glidegrabber No Image.png|Glintdagger (Valadanis daciansis) No Image.png|Glite Glubb MS Sprite.png|Glubb No Image.png|Glumbert Kaklak Vorion MS Sprite.gif|Gohd No Image.png|Gonzalez (Sviftika gonzalezi) Zap Gorf MS Sprite.png|Gorf No Image.png|Graceful Dasher No Image.png|Grand Zharkulan No Image.png|Grantaccha No Image.png|Graplurchin Great White MS Sprite.png|Great White No Image.png|Green Clacker (Clackenosteus apatochlorus) Green Snake MS Sprite.png|Green Snake No Image.png|Green Vuukelp No Image.png|Greed No Image.png|Greep No Image.png|Grellian Grendon MS Sprite.png|Grendon (Grendoni sp.) No Image.png|Grest No Image.png|Grestian Grey Alien MS Sprite.png|Grey Alien Grey Goo MS Sprite.png|Grey Goo No Image.png|Grimoire No Image.png|Grimsnort No Image.png|Grokk No Image.png|Ground Barnacle H No Image.png|Haifeiv No Image.png|Half-Zombie No Image.png|Hammerzhark Hangman H MS Sprite.gif|Hangman H Hangman Z MS Sprite.gif|Hangman Z No Image.png|Harlequin No Image.png|Hartanner (Sviftika hartanni) No Image.png|Hatmandu No Image.png|Heartless No Image.png|Heldaloft Terka No Image.png|Henzap No Image.png|Hevanite No Image.png|High Elf No Image.png|Horned Trimbler (Trimblata alticion) No Image.png|Howhigh Mouthslapper No Image.png|Hugbug Huizotl MS Sprite.png|Huizotl No Image.png|Hushian No Image.png|Hydroscuban (Marepheteuthis hypacrocaudia) No Image.png|Hydroneustes (Marepheteuthis hydroneustes) Hydrothi MS Sprite 1.png|Hydrothi I No Image.png|Iiig No Image.png|Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii No Image.png|Infested Kqa Infested Ukalaril MS Sprite.png|Infested Ukalaril Infested Ukalonk MS Sprite.png|Infested Ukalonk No Image.png|Instigator No Image.png|Irstaxxonyu Chamelouge Flight Suit MS Sprite.png|Isk J No Image.png|Jadenzi Jaguar Ninja MS Sprite.png|Jaguar Ninja Jaw MS Sprite.png|Jaw No Image.png|Jaw Diimon No Image.png|Jelly Eel No Image.png|Jho No Image.png|Jigoku No Image.png|Jiwa No Image.png|Jlell No Image.png|Josuscot No Image.png|Jovian No Image.png|Jujubee Polar Flasher (Crustamiconia jujubae) No Image.png|Julins No Image.png|Julto K No Image.png|Kaetarkian No Image.png|Kaijil No Image.png|Kamapua'a No Image.png|Kaot No Image.png|Karlets No Image.png|Karnivosk No Image.png|Kathy the Kitty No Image.png|Kavossh No Image.png|Kcleek Kelerius MS Sprite.png|Kelerius No Image.png|Keesorok No Image.png|Keston No Image.png|King of Fliers Kirin MS Sprite.png|Kirin No Image.png|Klaudy No Image.png|Klenxixian No Image.png|Klotrilk No Image.png|Klutine No Image.png|Knoderilsk Kobold MS Sprite.png|Kobold Kodama MS Sprite.png|Kodama No Image.png|Kokoda No Image.png|''Kontributor mynor'' No Image.png|Kqa No Image.png|Krava No Image.png|Kravvyn No Image.png|Krinalm No Image.png|Krykko (Cryosagania krykkoi) No Image.png|Kuman No Image.png|Kyisziqan L No Image.png|Laavol Labortooth MS Sprite.png|Labortooth No Image.png|Ladym Polar Flasher (Crustamiconia ladymia) Land Orc MS Sprite.png|Land Orc No Image.png|Landflailer No Image.png|Landlord Lar'cie MS Sprite.png|Lar'cie No Image.png|Leafy Plurgile (Tesquorumhallicis hadrophyllon) No Image.png|Leaning Towercrusta (Solumcrusta pisae) No Image.png|Leaping Pricecutter No Image.png|Legtopus Leisureworm MS Sprite.png|Leisureworm Lemming MS Sprite.gif|Lemming Lemming Paratrooper MS Sprite.png|Lemming Paratrooper No Image.png|Lesser Carnophant Mordecai MS Sprite Yell.gif|Lich No Image.png|Lieutenant Lovehandles No Image.png|Liriph No Image.png|Lizui No Image.png|Llup Loper (Silent Hill) MS Sprite.png|Loper No Image.png|Loranche No Image.png|Lorc Loswothl MS Sprite.png|Loswothl No Image.png|Lubyum No Image.png|Lunacite No Image.png|Luncheon Horror No Image.png|Lyssh M No Image.png|Macebill No Image.png|Maelstrom Ghark (Animiscis velocicoelognathus) No Image.png|Mahatma Manotaur Archer MS Sprite.png|Manotaur Manotaur Warrior MS Sprite.png|Manotaur Manotaur Wizard MS Sprite.png|Manotaur No Image.png|Maritime Shockshell (Elekshell saiwaz) No Image.png|Marshwatcher No Image.png|Martyr (Pompilicauda crispusattucksi) No Image.png|Mastermind No Image.png|Martian No Image.png|Massocion Amphorian No Image.png|Maulrus No Image.png|Mechantin No Image.png|''Megaorthoceros circumorphos'' No Image.png|''Megaorthoceros clusterona'' No Image.png|''Megaorthoceros holdfasti'' No Image.png|''Megaorthoceros salisvimmia'' No Image.png|''Megaorthoceros segnoneustes'' No Image.png|''Megaorthoceros sessilia'' No Image.png|Mercurian No Image.png|Milgani No Image.png|Millicrab No Image.png|Minifrit No Image.png|Mindbender No Image.png|Mnemosyne Mohm Brutegunner MS Sprite.png|Mohm No Image.png|Molouida No Image.png|Mo'gak No Image.png|Moongazer No Image.png|Moppet No Image.png|Morrakka No Image.png|Motik No Image.png|Mouett Mud Dabbler Female MS Sprite.gif|Mud Dabbler Mud Dabbler Male MS Sprite.gif|Mud Dabbler No Image.png|Multitasker No Image.png|Murfin No Image.png|Murkdweller (Dibrachioidae tyrannovenator) No Image.png|''Myscrogen ribbencauda'' N Infested Ukalaril MS Sprite.png|Necrusk No Image.png|Neolox Neomwa MS Sprite.gif|Neomwa (Neomwa regularis) No Image.png|Neptunian No Image.png|Nibbling Kelpeg (Cnidolium microankylobrachium) No Image.png|Nightstrainer (Aerosifter noctostringere) No Image.png|Nipping Bud No Image.png|†Nomad (Probiscisaurus prototarkhi) No Image.png|Norjji No Image.png|Nowiss No Image.png|Nuke River Redmoss (Rubiphyta lumitroida) O No Image.png|Oaad No Image.png|Oarunner (Chlorocytus velocisvimmia) No Image.png|Oglaianda No Image.png|Olfactite No Image.png|Olostrum No Image.png|Op Ophidan MS Sprite.gif|Ophidan Orb MS Sprite.png|Orb No Image.png|Organ Beast Orl MS Sprite.png|Orl No Image.png|Overbearer Overender MS Sprite.png|Overender Ovinnik MS Sprite.png|Ovinnik P Pandol MS Sprite.png|Pandol No Image.png|Paragra No Image.png|Parasealolophus No Image.png|Peanut Butter Minnow No Image.png|Pecto No Image.png|Pecto Bully No Image.png|Peeper No Image.png|People Eater No Image.png|Percusa No Image.png|Permitted Pheromworm MS Sprite.png|Pheromworm No Image.png|Phlurt No Image.png|Phoid No Image.png|Piercer No Image.png|Pikra No Image.png|Piscipraxx No Image.png|Platterkat No Image.png|Play Doctor No Image.png|Plutonian No Image.png|Poacher No Image.png|Praazhm No Image.png|Precursor Prickly Cargoshell MS Sprite.png|Prickly Cargoshell No Image.png|Prickworm (Dipnoivermis aggressivo) No Image.png|Protojadenzi No Image.png|Prongangel (Megaorthoceros prangemalakhim) No Image.png|Psittacisapien No Image.png|Purring Creeper No Image.png|†Pyaventrapper (Segmentocauda sulfurus) Q No Image.png|Qalla No Image.png|Qixis No Image.png|Quadroceratops Quadrotesson MS Sprite.gif|Quadrotesson No Image.png|Quidger No Image.png|Quillblades (Valadanis leptokentron) No Image.png|Quirix Quirlax MS Sprite.gif|Quirlax No Image.png|Quok R No Image.png|Rangoid Terka No Image.png|Rapidsnatch (Serpensmaris tachycides) No Image.png|Raptorian Bearhog (Ursiporcus cavumvenator) No Image.png|Rastafarian No Image.png|Ravager No Image.png|Ravageworm (Ravener horribilis) No Image.png|Raver Razorfly MS Sprite.gif|Razorfly No Image.png|Reathler No Image.png|Reconnasaur No Image.png|Red Vuukelp No Image.png|Rearbiter No Image.png|Rexfish No Image.png|Rhandy No Image.png|Rialfo No Image.png|Ribcannon No Image.png|Riktik No Image.png|River Shrew (Chaetotherium protoneustes) No Image.png|Rivifid No Image.png|Roalch (Tozectus zandiforme) No Image.png|Roaming Plent (Ursiporcus roven) No Image.png|Rocket Lizard No Image.png|Rockscale (Karyopeltes vlotenrexia) No Image.png|Rockscuttler (Karyopeltes vlotenrexia) No Image.png|Runanchor (Hydropoaceae stolonostus) No Image.png|Ryggli Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Species Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Monsters Category:Galleries S Sabertooth MS Sprite.png|Sabertooth No Image.png|Salamand No Image.png|Sandpraxx (Surpraxxidae zandineustes) No Image.png|Sapphire Xarnivore Sasquatch MS Sprite.png|Sasquatch No Image.png|Saturnian No Image.png|Savpraxx (Surpraxxidae pratina) No Image.png|Scarfer No Image.png|Scoriapraxx (Surpraxxidae ebonius) No Image.png|Scrambler Screek MS Sprite.gif|Screek No Image.png|Screwer Vorm No Image.png|Scribblebeast No Image.png|Sculptor No Image.png|Seababy No Image.png|Seademon No Image.png|Seapraxx (Surpraxxidae azzurroneustes) No Image.png|Seatyrant No Image.png|Sectyd Seekerbeast MS Sprite.png|Seekerbeast No Image.png|Setapin (Cryoteuthis setacheirus) Severed Hand DS Sprite.png|Severed Hand No Image.png|Shally No Image.png|Shardpraxx (Surpraxxidae crystalis) No Image.png|Shapeon Sharktopus (Diakatan) MS Sprite.png|Sharktopus No Image.png|Shino No Image.png|Shorthorn Gulper (Ceracorytha protoceros) No Image.png|Shredder No Image.png|Shrotter (Aquatherium protoneustes) No Image.png|Shrumite No Image.png|Shutterface No Image.png|Sin Beast Skeletal Ninja DS Sprite.png|Skeletal Ninja Skeleton DS Sprite.png|Skeleton No Image.png|Skraw (Sviftika skraws) Skewerfish MS Sprite.png|Skewerfysh No Image.png|Skruba No Image.png|Skulker Wray No Image.png|Skullbeak (Barocephalopsis cernolithos) No Image.png|Skuth No Image.png|Skyfish Sladybug MS Sprite.png|Sladybug No Image.png|Slayer Xenomorph No Image.png|Slggr No Image.png|Slicetail Vhalsike No Image.png|Slime Diimon No Image.png|Slime Globber (Toxiplasma familiaris) No Image.png|Slipslider Slitherfolk MS Sprite.png|Slitherfolk No Image.png|Slizzard (Kritonaja kritonaja) No Image.png|Slogg Slonoska MS Sprite.png|Slonoska No Image.png|Slowalker No Image.png|Sludgehocker No Image.png|Smug No Image.png|Smusherbeast No Image.png|Snagpii No Image.png|Snapdragon No Image.png|Sneakworm No Image.png|Snowpraxx (Surpraxxidae glacieralis) No Image.png|Solaster (Aquatherium scelidapteryx) No Image.png|Solutionary No Image.png|Sook No Image.png|Spacetopus No Image.png|Spelban No Image.png|Spelun Ketter (Kitrae segnoklimmen) No Image.png|Speria No Image.png|Sphere No Image.png|Sphere Diimon No Image.png|Spilona (Sviftika spilona) No Image.png|Spince No Image.png|Spineblossom No Image.png|Spinetusker Spinster MS Sprite.gif|Spinster No Image.png|Spinnister No Image.png|Spiral Scalp No Image.png|Spiraligator No Image.png|Spirulina No Image.png|Splatterkat No Image.png|Sporepraxx (Surpraxxidae acidis) No Image.png|Spotter No Image.png|Spurd No Image.png|Spurtail Vhalsike No Image.png|Squathil No Image.png|Squidracer No Image.png|Squiidaunt No Image.png|Squillix No Image.png|Squishfish No Image.png|Stallop No Image.png|Starrider No Image.png|Stepping Stonefish No Image.png|Stralk No Image.png|Strikanbyte No Image.png|Sucking Face No Image.png|Suctoplod No Image.png|Sukkere No Image.png|Sundialeaf (Spathaphylla circumsceadu) No Image.png|Surchin No Image.png|Surfbug No Image.png|Surpentraxx (Surpraxxidae piros) No Image.png|Surrpenssa No Image.png|Swamole (Neocnidolium talpineustes) No Image.png|Swampstrainer (Aerosifter myrstringere) No Image.png|Swarmhunter (Pompilicauda puerplentisite) No Image.png|Swiftstrainer (Aerosifter velocistringere) No Image.png|Syrilloid Hamster T No Image.png|T No Image.png|Taigapin (Cryoteuthus nomei) No Image.png|Tako (Megaorthoceros chilopodamimus) No Image.png|Tauntar No Image.png|Technarian No Image.png|Teeklur Tentaclape MS Sprite.png|Tentaclape No Image.png|Tentaculak No Image.png|''Tentaichthys landfall'' No Image.png|Terranian No Image.png|Terror Vorm (Terricus tyrannopteron) Therox MS Sprite.png|Therox (Merostomavenator sarcodryptus) No Image.png|Thorian No Image.png|Thraxxus No Image.png|Thumper Thumper MS Sprite.gif|Thumper No Image.png|Tiankl Tikoloshe MS Sprite.png|Tikoloshe No Image.png|Titan Wray No Image.png|Titan Wurm No Image.png|Tlillisk Torngasuk MS Sprite.png|Torngasuk No Image.png|Toryd No Image.png|Tove (Tovae meles) No Image.png|Tradejack No Image.png|Trailblazer No Image.png|Triddel No Image.png|Tridley No Image.png|Trigg Troglodyte Spearman MS Sprite.png|Troglodyte No Image.png|Trowelhorn Gulper (Ceracorytha cryptoschovel) No Image.png|Tuneirey No Image.png|Turte No Image.png|Tuskflyer No Image.png|Twinspitter No Image.png|Twofluter No Image.png|Tyrannus Vorm No Image.png|Tzrenda U No Image.png|Ualla Ukalaril MS Sprite.png|Ukalaril Ukalonk MS Sprite.png|Ukalonk No Image.png|Unhanskak No Image.png|Uniceraneustes Upset Burger MS Sprite.png|Upset Burger No Image.png|Uranian No Image.png|Urhoses No Image.png|Urkhail No Image.png|Urkkalese No Image.png|Urkkara Urn Koryl MS Sprite.png|Urn Koryl No Image.png|Urthican No Image.png|Urvhara No Image.png|Urzheck No Image.png|Uu'taeris No Image.png|Uutuu No Image.png|Uylana V No Image.png|Vandalizer No Image.png|Vandroutine (Teproutine neomorphus) No Image.png|Velorian No Image.png|Ventrapper (Segmentocauda clifelumenus) No Image.png|Venus Deathtrap No Image.png|Venusian No Image.png|Vessan No Image.png|Vexxexx No Image.png|Vggdrassil No Image.png|Vhalsike No Image.png|Vhalsinilik No Image.png|Vhalslask Vicejaw MS Sprite.png|Vicejaw "Triclops Spider" No Image.png|Viiska Violenk MS Sprite.png|Violenk No Image.png|Visionsphere No Image.png|Vleph No Image.png|Voiasenso No Image.png|Vorashi No Image.png|Vrennum No Image.png|Vrott Vuukelp Krebb MS Sprite.png|Vuukelp Krebb No Image.png|Vuunegan Blob Vuunegan Hellbear MS Sprite.png|Vuunegan Hellbear W No Image.png|Waderat Wadewriggler MS Sprite.png|Wadewriggler No Image.png|Wairoc No Image.png|Wakeshark No Image.png|Wangkok No Image.png|Warp Beast No Image.png|Warverine (Subterrania gulomimus) No Image.png|Weekling No Image.png|Weight Lifting Flounder Werelociraptor MS Sprite.png|Werelociraptor Werewolf MS Sprite.png|Werewolf Albino Werewolf MS Sprite.png|Werewolf (Albino) Whifflebird Squawk.gif|Whifflebird No Image.png|Whiphusk (Karyopeltes vlotenrexia) No Image.png|Whipscale (Karyopeltes vlotenrexia) Whirling Blade Chmmra MS Sprite.png|Whirling Blade Chmmra No Image.png|Whorlhunter (Pompilicauda lemurotorivorus) Wild Labortooth MS Sprite.png|Wild Labortooth No Image.png|Wormchaser No Image.png|Wreckerwing No Image.png|Wygonakan X Xakk MS Sprite.png|Xakk No Image.png|Xilon (Sviftika xiloni) No Image.png|Xixixian No Image.png|Xkex No Image.png|Xmo No Image.png|Xrondo No Image.png|Xxeltrapper (Brachioflailia xxeliomimus) Y No Image.png|Yalthrop No Image.png|Yanispreader (Yanimalius vivisecta) No Image.png|Yeemglom No Image.png|Yggdrassil No Image.png|Yiali Yibimin MS Sprite.png|Yibimin No Image.png|Yimra Yosei Sprite.png|Yosei No Image.png|Yothrak No Image.png|Ytatta Yuuth MS Sprite.png|Yuuth Z No Image.png|Zadej No Image.png|Zalt Amphorian Zaryn MS Sprite.png|Zaryn No Image.png|Zavvaku No Image.png|Zazlotl No Image.png|Zeelong No Image.png|Zeembo No Image.png|Zeigox No Image.png|Zghluhrl Vhalsike No Image.png|Zhivysh No Image.png|Zhor No Image.png|Zoaraptor Amphorian Zobold MS Sprite.png|Zobold No Image.png|''Zoca euvaris'' No Image.png|Zocax No Image.png|''Zocax eronus'' Zolacian MS Sprite.png|Zolacian Zombie White MS Sprite.png|Zombie White No Image.png|Zomm No Image.png|Zrrmzarix No Image.png|Zrrmzasha (Zrrmzash photostrippen) No Image.png|Zrrtaeda No Image.png|Zukkrum No Image.png|Zurcosh No Image.png|Zymphala Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Species Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Monsters Category:Galleries